the_celtasian_republicfandomcom-20200214-history
About Celtasia
Please take note that more shall be added or changed in this page in later time. About Celtasia is a place that was made to dedicate the European countries, the Celts and Asian countries as a whole. A country bustling with power and glory. Their highly advanced technologies came from the countries of the east coasts, such as Japan, China and the others. Europe signifies their power, such as magic and their creativity in inventions. As one, they have formed what is called Celtasia, a country in the My Little Pony Universe that has reached further than Space Age, they call it "The Archonicoral Age". They will help and stop those who are before them even means of force or alliance. History Ancient Celtozonia Before the vikings and the celtic expansion took over their homeland. Millions of years ago and until the present day when the vikings and celtic dragon ponies took over. The natives were called the Predars and they have been living in harmony for so long until they were driven away when those higher and more territorial species came. 1 thousand years ago The country began during the times of the vikings and the celtic expansion, when tribes split the country into 8 different borders, each of them having their special skill in surviving and many of them had advantages over one tribe, The Nyefhahl, The Kahalos, The Nathzu, The Kiban, The Ghalas, The Thurz, The Empthye and The Phuo. The Kahalos tribe is where Xelxin was born, it was the leading tribe that others knew of well. Only then when the tribes decreases as they fought to become the primal race, it ended sooner when the rain fell and the land cried. Lightning struck and they believed that the gods above were angry of them fighting each others, fighting their own kind. Despite appearance and different characteristics. With the guilt and sorrow, they dropped their weapons of war and embraced one another under the stormy dusk then this resulted in union even though thousands suffered casualties and death. Nonetheless it was just a storm yet they took it way too seriously because of their cultural beliefs and ways with the gods. 1 thousand years later This is the time Celtozonia had a very strange experience and relationship with their neighbouring country called Equestria when the first sonic rainboom struck. Of course the first thing that came to Prince Whitelight's mind was to send a warning letter to the two royal princesses of Equestria to stop the unnecessary explosions which caused major problems in Celtozonia. First the dragon ponies saw it as if it was a weapon of mass destruction even though it brought beauty across the land. Sure it was beautiful but the wind that it blew was enough to set high alerts of a storm coming. However, the warning letter did not arrived in Equestria as Nightmare Moon intercepted the mail pony and sees this as an opportunity for herself to finally rule Equestria for herself and bring trouble from another country. 16 Years later Years later, another one struck and this enraged Prince Whitelight. He felt as if the royal sisters ignored his warning letter and proceeded with the next step of his own procedures. If they launched those things without any warnings themselves, he came with an army into Equestria. That was when the first world war began, it involved allies of Celtozonia and also allies of Equestria. It was long fought until a short break took place when it become political and democratic. Then... the war continued on as it landed the second world war. This is where Ponroy decided to but in as she confronted the elements of harmony and with her powers shattered the crystals and enforce the elements into banishment. It was powerplay of course but she also had enough and saw it was best to end the war before the whole world gets destroyed. Only one should reign supremacy and she chose the Celtozonian's side. Why? It revolved around real life history too, relates to and that its what the writer planned it in the first place. While the show itself provided many hidden facts, such as names of characters and Easter eggs. Joey wanted to do the same but let out a twist in the process. More information about Celtasia (Celtasian Map) Celtasia was once called Celtozonia originally a long time ago but changes were made when the entire team and the writer (Joey) decided it was time to change. To progress, to be somewhere else new. It's the same as how stories should go. It starts from a chapter and carries it's way into development and contribution. Everyone must be asking what kind of ponies live in Celtasia and where is it. The country is at the eastern side of the world. The My Little Pony world. By now, people knows that Griffonstone is the Eastern side. It's what they call Europe that signified griffins as the symbol of their mythical creature but remember that this came seasons later. While the show progressed, they also progressed and decided to make the dwellers of Celtasia as dragon-ponies and dragons. The race itself involved the Asian countries as they also have dragons in their side but we all know that those are mainly the wyverns. The country is ran by a prince called "Prince Xelxin". He is a dragon-pony alicorn and his role is similar to the two sisters but he is also in-charge of many other things such as democratic, foreign affairs and the military. Accompanied by his trusted best friend, General Nillon. The great being that watches the place is Ponroy, she was the reason how Celtasia became a developed country. Progression Celtasia split into 3 powers. The CTZ Commonwealth, The CTZ Federation and the CTZ Expansion. In 2017 : Came the stories about their version of the Fallout of Equestria. It is another fanfic within the community that shows Celtasia as the antagonist. Instead of the zebra's outrage of the mega spells, it was the war between Equestria and Celtasia made the fallout. Of course many people saw this as an insult to the United States but it shows a historical lesson. It led to a sequel where Equestria gained their independence from the Celtasians whom resembles Europe. Modern Day Today Celtasia still stands mighty and high of morale, cultural music and their rejoice over the past achievements they accomplished together. They built the Institute of Magic and Technology in the metropolis city of Atlamis to commemorate their progression throughout the years. The army is on standby as most of the ponies went to celebrate by putting up statues and memorials of their success. The stories have came to a hold and the community have branched away making their own conspiracies and stories of what happened to the previous characters that no longer were involved in the series. Other Facts UN or the United Nations is called the Celtic Union in the fiction. The Celtasian Laws are important and were distributed all across Celtasia.